


Blood Moon

by STsuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU General, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muerte de un personaje pero en realidad no muere si eso tiene sentido, Post-Canon, Vampirismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil siempre supo que Bard moriría en batalla, demasiada nobleza en ese cuerpo humano para ser de otra manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! para iniciar la semana vengo con un nuevo Barduil! estaba escribiendo un par de ideas para ellos mientras veía Dracula untold y de repente este shot surgió!! espero que les guste :D

 

Thranduil atravesó las puertas de la casa de Bard como una tormenta, furiosa e implacable, llevaba una escueta túnica oscura y chorreaba agua helada a causa de la tormenta de nieve que había atravesado desde el bosque negro hasta Dale. La noticia fue como una cuchillada de acero ardiente atravesando su corazón.

Lo sabía, en un millón de grados diferentes lo había sabido siempre. No era tan ridículo para pensar que una enfermedad podría acabar con la vida del _Dragon Slayer_ , no. Era demasiado mundano para Bard.

Sí el moriría, lo haría luchando. Luchando para proteger a todo aquel que no podía protegerse a sí mismo y para proteger a sus tan amados hijos.

Esa bella Sigrid que lo recibió con los ojos llenos de pena y dolor, pero firme, moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando ayudar, ser siempre ese pilar para quienes amaba, como su padre. El valiente Bain que descansaba en una esquina lleno de suciedad y sangre, agotado, pero reacio a moverse de ahí sin saber cómo estaba su padre. Y Tilda, la hermosa niña que conoció hacía casi una década, era ahora toda una señorita, siempre más sensible, más perceptiva que sus hermanos. Encantadora e impulsiva.

—¡Ada! —grito y Thranduil la recibió en sus brazos sabiendo cuanto dolía, cuanto por el amor de Valar sus corazones estaban sufriendo en ese momento.

—No deja que nadie entre a esa habitación, no nos deja verlo ni ayudarlo, los médicos fueron arrojados fuera y ni Tauriel ha podido entrar, es algo oscuro ella dice que es algo oscuro.

—Tranquila mi niña, tratare de ayudar, tratare de hacer algo cariño —susurro con esas palabras afectuosas que usaba Bard hacia ella y siempre habían parecido tranquilizarla.

Thranduil la sostuvo con tanta fuerza como podía sin lastimarla y parpadeo esas lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta que estaba derramando cuando una manta se colocó encima suyo y luego Bain y Sigrid cayeron en el abrazo.

Un sollozo quedo y amortiguado por todos ellos escapo de los labios de Thranduil y se aferró a sus hijos, en todos los sentidos que podía llamarlos así, antes de que un rugido atronador escapase de las habitaciones de Bard.

Thranduil se apartó lentamente del abrazo y recordó quien era y porque debía mantener la compostura. Sus manos fueron al rostro de Bain y lo mantuvieron fijo en su lugar mientras miraba con ojos agudos la puerta que lo separaba de Bard.

—¿Qué paso Bain? dime todo y no te olvides de ningún detalle.

Y entonces las palabras se derramaron de la boca del próximo heredero al trono apresuradas y sin coherencia

_Niebla. Ataque. Sangre. Monstruo. Bard herido. Tan herido que no debía haber sobrevivido. Algo  atacando a sus enemigos con brutalidad. Se habían dispersado. Y luego encontraron a Bard flotando en el río inconsciente pero sin ninguna herida mortal visible y luego Percy el pobre Percy…_

Bain no había podido parar de llorar después de eso y Thranduil se había visto en la penosa necesidad de ayudarle a dormir al cuidado de sus hermanas. Destrozado y débil como nunca permitiría que alguien ajeno a su familia lo viera  camino despacio hacia las puertas de Bard y las abrió sin vacilación; ingresando sin corona, mojado y frío hasta el alma a esa habitación en la que había pasado muchos, muchos momentos agradables con Bard.

La luz proveniente de las antorchas de fuera delinearon la figura de Thranduil y avanzo un paso decidido, cuando un comando desesperado lo detuvo.

—¡Detente! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vuelve al bosque negro y jamás regreses!

—Oh, meleth nin…

El sonido roto de la hermosa voz de Thranduil rompió el corazón de Bard en miles de pedazos, su hermoso compañero no debería sonar así, no tenía por qué hacerlo hablar con ese tono roto, triste y angustiado, él debía sonar siempre feliz, amoroso, contento, arrogante y divertido. Bard se suponía que debía evitar que ese dolor se filtrara en su voz y ahora era quien lo estaba provocando.

—Sabes que no hare eso… —susurro el rey elfo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos a ambos sumidos en las sombras.

—Por  favor Thranduil, no quiero herirte, ni a ti ni a nadie más. Maté a Percy, lo asesine…

—Bard, basta. Percy está bien, está recuperándose. No lo mataste, solo dime ¿Por qué lo atacaste?

Bard se incorporó de pronto y se volvió hacía el sintiendo una rabia oscura inundar su pecho al mirarlo tan confundido por su causa. Su dolor era palpable y la sangre… Sangre deliciosa y dulce, corriendo por sus venas llenas de vida. Un manjar. Sí era de él sería tan sublime.

—¿Por qué te has herido?

—¿Qué?

—Estas sangrando Thranduil, sal de aquí, por favor vete.

El rey elfo se concentró un momento en sí mismo y noto una rasgadura en su túnica a la altura del muslo. Debió haberse arañado con algo en su prisa por llegar a Dale tan rápido como podía.

—Es solo un rasguño  Bard. ¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Bain ya te lo ha dicho, escuche su balbuceo aterrorizado. Siento que haya tenido que presenciar todo aquello —dijo como un hombre condenado haciendo a Thranduil perder la paciencia.

—¿¡Qué me ha dicho!? ¡Bain no ha dicho nada!

—¡Que soy un monstruo!

Thranduil no percibió el movimiento hasta que estaba clavado contra una de las paredes con una mano sujetando su mandíbula con fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo inmóvil y Bard respirando pesadamente frente a su rostro con los irises rojos y las mandíbulas abiertas mostrando dos colmillos salientes y pronunciados dirigiéndose amenazantes hacia Thranduil.

—Esto es lo que soy ahora —dijo con evidente dolor en sus facciones retirándose del mismo modo intempestivo hacia las sombras _—… La noche será mi guía y la sangre mi sustento…_

Thranduil tragó pesado y avanzo hacia él un paso a la vez, intentando no alterarlo más.

—Eso dijo después de haberme obligado a beber su sangre. Aún estaba medio consciente cuando lo hizo y yo sabía que permitirle irse no sería correcto así que… le arranque el corazón, negándome a permitir que esa cosa dañara a alguien más. Sabía que moriría. Lo hice. Y después desperté con la garganta de Percy en la boca.

Bard se miró las manos atormentado y Thranduil lentamente se deslizo frente a él aferrándose a sus manos delicadamente.

—Lo arreglaremos Bard, nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. Sé que no heriste a Percy intencionalmente y sé que no lo harás conmigo ni con nadie más,  por favor no puedes imaginar el alivio que sentí al saber que no habías, que no…

Bard entonces pareció liberarse de la bruma aterradora que esa situación había envuelto alrededor de su mente y se dio cuenta que había aceptado su muerte con demasiada familiaridad, no había pensado en lo que eso significaría para Thranduil ni para sus hijos.

—Oh cariño…lo siento tanto… —Bard dudo un momento si podía tocar el rostro de Thranduil y este último lo animo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras deslizaba un beso desesperado y ferviente sobre sus labios, abrumado por lo que acababa de descubrir pero tranquilo y feliz, porque estaba entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

—Te prometo que podremos hacer frente a esto, solo no nos alejes de nuevo Bard, por favor.

Cada frase fue punteada con un beso a su rostro y caricias desesperadas por parte de Thranduil mientras Bard se desplomaba oculto entre su pecho, protegido bajo su calor y su amoroso fuego.

Y acurrucado en su contra se dejó creerle, confiar en él y amarlo. Porque si había alguien que podía hacer frente al vampirismo y sin duda alguna patearle el culo, ese definitivamente era Thranduil.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que da para una continuación pero en realidad no estoy segura :P Kudos y coments son muy apreciados!! 
> 
> Por cierto hay un grupo en facebook por si quieren unirse :D
> 
> [Barduil en español](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756442474471726/?fref=nf)
> 
> Un saludo!! Y tengan una semana maravillosa!
> 
> *Lamento si hay errores!! apreciaría si me los hacen notar!!


End file.
